


Don't worry kids, Sleipnir is O.K.

by Just_A_Suggestion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Horseback Riding, Loki Posing as Odin, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Suggestion/pseuds/Just_A_Suggestion
Summary: When watching the end of Thor: Ragnarok, all I could think was, what happen to Sleipnir? Is Sleipnir ok?My answer: Yes. This story explains what happen to Sleipnir before Thor: Ragnarok.





	Don't worry kids, Sleipnir is O.K.

Loki had been impersonating Odin for about a month now. He had almost everyone fooled. That is to say, no person suspected anything. However, there was a certain eight-legged horse was having none of his act. He gone to the stables for a weekly ride, as was Odin's custom. When he tried to grab Sleipnir's reins, the horse reared back. The horse appeared confused and grew anxious. Sleipnir had a great sense of smell and a knack for sensing magic. He could tell something was wrong. Loki tried to soothe the horse but it was no use. Loki just told the stable hands he didn't feel like riding that day and walked out. They gave him some strange looks but said nothing. He knew it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed something was off. He had to get rid of Sleipnir. Call it sentiment, but he couldn't bring himself to kill the horse so he came up with another solution. One that would kill two birds with one stone. 

Loki as Odin summoned Lady Sif to the throne. She bowed before the throne and said, "I'm at your service, All father"

"I need you to perform a mission for me. To strengthen our alliance with Alfheim, I have decided to give King Frey stud rights to Sleipnir."

"I don't understand, All-father."

"I want you to take Sleipnir to Alfheim and watch over him while King Frey breeds him."

"You need me to guard Sleipnir?"

"I don't want anyone stealing him. He is the steed of the protector of the nine realms. And you seem to have plenty of time, seeing as you helped my sons escape Asgard. Which resulted in my younger son's death. I am sure you are more than willing to help Asgard in this matter."

"I... I am, All-father"

"Good. You leave tomorrow. King Frey shouldn't need Sleipnir for more than five years. You may go, Lady Sif."

Lady Sif bowed and left. Loki smiled to himself. Now that it was impossible for Odin to ride Sleipnir, Loki would have to come up with a new hobby for the king. Theater, perhaps? 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't remember if we ever see Sleipnir after the first film. Part of me always wondered what happened to him. So I decided to write him a happy ending. I just assume he spent the rest of his life on Alfheim being pampered.


End file.
